quantumbreakfandomcom-20200223-history
Return
Return (stylized RETURN) is a Video Narrative Object found in Act 1, Part 1 of Quantum Break. The video is an for Remedy Entertainment's Alan Wake. Transcript Scene fades in to reveal water (an ocean) rippling in slow motion. ALAN WAKE: It's not a lake, it's an ocean. Rippling water fades as camera descends down into the darkness. The setting is now a dark forest, the ground shrouded in thick fog rolling through the environment. A man (Alan Wake or Mr. Scratch?), covered in mud, opens his eyes. Cut to black. ALEX CASEY: off-screen He's been gone for five years. Scene fades in, introducing FBI agent Alex Casey and his partner, a woman without a name. They stand inside a dimly lit office before a whiteboard covered in papers and photographs significant to the disappearance of Alan Wake. WAKE: Dark energy and dark matter constitute over ninety five percent of our universe. Casey and his partner drink from their coffee mugs, expressions intense and blank. WAKE: We're just a spec of light floating in an endless ocean of darkness. Casey and the woman without a name continue their investigation. Casey sits in a chair, writing notes, the woman reads the files on the table. A jump cut occurs. Casey is sitting on the table now, a photograph of a shadowed figure is posted on the whiteboard in clear view. Another jump cut occurs, the woman is now sitting on the table next to Casey, both look at the whiteboard. ''The scene changes. Alex Casey holds Alan Wake's Clicker in his hands and presses down on the button. The scene changes again, Casey and his partner are searching the woods during the night, armed and with flashlights. They happen the body of a man (Alan Wake or Mr. Scratch?) WAKE: Every story finds its writer. Casey and the woman without a name regard the body in surprise. Casey takes a moment to regard his partner. The scene changes, Casey presses down on the clicker again and the scene cuts to black. Mr. Scratch begins to emerge from the dark, Casey walks down a dimly lit hallway by himself. The scene begins to cut erratically between Mr. Scratch and Casey until Mr. Scratch emerges completely from the dark, dressed in black. The scene cut back to Casey, pressing down on the clicker. The woman without a name stands in the dark, turning slowly forward with her head bowed. The scene cuts to the woman facing the whiteboard then to Casey walking in the dark, armed with a gun and guided by his flashlight. The scene cuts back to the woman placing Casey's photograph on the whiteboard. A scene flashes, revealing only for a second, Alex Casey lying on the ground with blood rolling down the edge of his mouth. The scene cuts back to the woman, transitioning away from the whiteboard to retrieve her FBI branded jacket and departing from the office. The scene cuts back to the office. A confused and bearded Alan Wake, wearing the plaid shirt he created during the events of American Nightmare. He reads manuscripts written by himself describing the death of Alex Casey, not by Mr. Scratch, but at his hand. WAKE: voices Wake has a bloody knife in his hand. The light of the flashlight. He smiles. Casey lies on the floor. Blood on his face. Eyes staring. The scene cuts to the body of Alex Casey on the ground as Mr. Scratch stands over him. The scene changes, revealing an angry and screaming Mr. Scratch. Alan looks up in shock. The scene changes again, a figure walks through the forest armed with a flare. The scene changes again, another figure walks across a path as the light of day reaches its weakest point. Scene changes become erratic. The forest is blanketed in fog again. The woman with no name rises from a crouched position on the ground, turning to look at something in dark. A shadow looms across a wall, the woman with no name enters the room in search for Casey. She stands in the center of the darkness with a flashlight and gun. The light hits the back of Alan Wake's neck, he turns to regard her. She looks down, Casey is dead on the ground, Mr. Scratch wields the murder weapon (a large knife) in his hand. The woman steps back into the dark and the title, "RETURN", appears against a black background. WAKE: All of us have two faces. The one we wear for all to see, and the face that lies beneath in the dark.'' The video ends with tagline, "WHAT LIES BENEATH THE SURFACE". Category:Narrative Objects Category:Quantum Break Category:Video Collectibles Category:Alan Wake Category:Act 1 Category:Quantum Break (video game) Transcripts